


Lets Go, Sweetie!

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Borderline Mature, Delusions, Dia is unhinged, Ecchi, F/F, Groping, How does one go from "Dia-chan" to "Girlfriend" and "Sweetie"?!, Hugging, Humor, I thought this would be rated G but nope, Kissing, Nice save on my part, Poor Dia, Romance, Set during Episode 4 of Season 2, Sunsets, Useless Lesbians, Walking back Home together, Why is the Sunshine Season 2 Dub so gay, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Dia fantasizes on her crush calling her "Sweetie" and "Girlfriend" to eventually sharing their first kiss. Her friends, Dia's crush included, are outright concerned for Dia's own safety and mental health.Or what happens to your Brain when you watch Sub vs Dub comparisons in "Love Live! Sunshine!!" on YouTube while also watching Sidemen banter... also on YouTube.





	Lets Go, Sweetie!

Dia loves Chika.

It comes to no doubt to her ever since the day before the Prefectural Rounds of the previous Love Live! competition that she started to have feelings for the Mikan. She didn't really acknowledge them at first, let alone think of those feelings as genuine, _romantic_ love. Being the Heiress of the Kurosawa Line, she was disciplined at a young age and was expected to be married off though her family would be lenient on her if she finds someone, even if the person is female (something about "Samurai Traditions" said by her father). Even so, Dia still refused to think anything about love. She was too shy of a leaf to even think that she would be capable of loving someone or someone loving her at all.

However, after Aqours won the Prefectural Rounds of this edition of the Love Live!, Dia finally realized that not only did she have feelings for Chika, she also recognized that as love; the very essence that Dia shied away from for so long. She, as a proper Yamato Nadeshiko, expected herself to simply shrug away those feelings and remain tall and proud in the name of her Clan.

It didn't happen.

Instead, she began to think about Chika and realize how much she had done for the group. It then lead to her looks, her body measurements (don't tell Kanan and You), and, most importantly, that infectious smile that she swore was blessed by Honoka herself. Dia found herself spiraling downwards into lovestruck oblivion as she started to save photos of Chika (while also taking pics for herself) and writing DiaChika Fanfiction under her preexisting EliUmi Pen Name "NotADiamond".

Dia really didn't really care much about her sanity while she was alone. However, whenever she's with Aqours, Dia quickly snaps back into her old, commanding Student Council President self. She does have an image to maintain in the public eye, both as the Heiress and as a School Idol. She cannot allow herself to do embarrassing things in front of everyone, especially in front of Ruby who might take after her and do the same shameless things she did. Even though it was hard, Dia did a very good job at hiding her feelings and her habits regarding Chika from everyone else, especially from the Mikan herself.

But this time around...

"Kanan-chan! Do you want me to help you in carrying that?"

"Of course, Chika-chan!"

"Chikachi! Thank you for your sisters helping us!"

"Ah! No problem, Mari-chan!"

Dia had an issue with Chika calling Mari and Kanan using the '-chan' honorific.

Of course, the rest of Aqours are calling Mari and Kanan via '-chan' instead of '-san', which already unsettles Dia much thanks to the fact that everyone sees her as strict as ever. All Dia wants is to get closer to the other members, especially the underclassmen like Riko and Hanamaru.

However, to hear  _her crush_ calling Mari and Kanan by '-chan' while she still calls Dia 'Dia-san' was just heartbreaking for her. Well, not really, but Dia felt really jealous towards her friends. Her jealousy towards Kanan was even greater, however, thanks to how close she was to Chika already by virtue of knowing each other before Kanan even knew Mari and Dia herself.

Now here Dia was, at a Numazu Flea Market helping the rest of Aqours to help pay for their future endeavors if they ever want to make a lasting run in the Love Live! competition. However, again, it gives Dia another chance at being nice. Of course it would be a gigantic uphill battle in order to get on the level of friendship that Kanan and Mari had with the rest of the group.

But, Dia won't fret. Instead, she will make sure she would be as polite as possible so that she can be called cute nicknames as well.

 _'Alright!'_ She thought in her head.  _'Now all I need to do is to get close with Chik- I mean, my juniors and soon Chika will start to love me!'_

However, Dia's mind started to wander back to Chika and how she would be closer and closer to her. Oh how Dia imagined how it would be like when Chika calls her 'Dia-chan', amongst other cute nicknames~! Dia started to fantasize on the scenes she and Chika would share together.

 

* * *

 

_It was just another ordinary day at Uranohoshi Girl's High School in Uchiura. The School Day just ended and Kurosawa Dia_

_"Hey!"_

_However, before Dia could leave, she saw her crush, Takami Chika, come up to her with that lovely beaming smile._

_"What is it, Chika?" Dia asked._

_"Do you wanna walk home together, **Dia-chan**?" Chika asked her._

_Dia had a faint blush on her face as she heard the '-chan' honorific being used. However, on the inside, Dia was smiling happily. In fact, Dia was smiling happily on the outside as well as she felt her lips curl up brightly to the lovable Mikan._

_"I would love to, Chika." She said as she got up and held onto Chika's hand._

_"Great!" Chika cheered. "Let's go **sweetie!** "_

_Dia and Chika giggled as they ran throughout Uchiura to Chika's house before the vision cut to another scene._

_This time, she was at School in the Student Council Room. Standing in front of her was Chika, but she wasn't in her usual School Uniform. No, Chika was in a plain yet beautiful white dress. It was cut decently so not too much cleavage was shown but there was still enough to cause a faint blush to appear on Dia's face. The skirt of the dress reached her knees as well, so it was a modest dress overall despite shamelessly breaking the dress code._

_However, the one thing that Dia definitely noticed was the heart-shaped box that Chika had in her arms. It was colored red - Dia's color - and had a cute orange ribbon tied around it. Dia knew what this box is and knew what it was for._

_"Happy Valentine's Day, **Dia-chan!** " Chika said as she held out the box with both arms to Dia. "I made these _honmei choco  _just for you! There maybe some Mikan Choco in there, but hopefully you would enjoy these!"_

_Dia couldn't believe her eyes when she was presented with the box. Politely, Dia accepted the chocolates from Chika before pulling her arms in and kissed her on the lips. Unsurprisingly enough, Chika kissed Dia back. To Dia and Chika, it was the best Valentine's day ever._

_Of course, the kiss didn't last long and the two immediately broke apart to regain some air._

_"Maybe... We should practice kissing more..." Dia quipped. "That way, we can go for it longer~"_

_Chika smiled towards Dia._

_"I'm down for that, **girlfriend~** "_

_The scene changed again to the city of Tokyo. Or rather, Dia thinks this was Tokyo judging by the appearance of the Tokyo Tower in the background. However, in front of her was Chika, her hair mostly down except for that ahoge and dressed this time in an elegant strapless dress colored orange, or Mikan as Chika would like to call it. Speaking of dresses, Dia noticed that she was also wearing a dress, a blood red one._

_As Dia reconfigured her mind to the situation, she noticed that she was at a high-end Restaurant in Tokyo. She could see the candles in front of her and Chika, the Wine that was sitting innocently on the table next to the Candles (unopened, much to Dia's relief). She could also see the luxurious food sitting in front of the two, though Chika's plate was most obviously empty._

_It was with this evidence that Dia knew that this was a date out with Chika._

_"You're such a fast eater, Chika-chan." Dia said to her date._

_"Well, not as much as Hanamaru-chan." Chika replied, rubbing the back of her head._

_Dia giggled a bit. "Then again, wasn't this a tad frightening for you? I mean, you never been to someplace like this before, right?"_

_"Yeah," Chika nodded. "So this what it feels like to be rich in the Big City of Tokyo... It's so cool!"_

_"Indeed. Tokyo is a wonderful place and it has such wonderful food~"_

_However, Dia looked at Chika intensely. Chika merely smiled at that look, knowing what Dia was saying without a single word exchanged since that stare._

_"But none of those pretty lights compare to my beauty," Chika bragged. "Right?"_

_"Stop it, Chika." Dia giggled again. "Lets finish up so that we can go sightseeing in Tokyo."_

_"Okie dokie!" Chika quirked up. "Wanna have some dessert first, **darling?** "_

_"I would love to, my dear girlfriend~ <3" Dia answered._

_The two lesbians continued to giggle and talk as soon as their dessert arrived._

_Finally, another vision passed through afterwards._

_But now Dia finds herself in the comfort of her room._

_Or rather, it IS her room, but there were Kingblades colored Orange and Light Icy Blue scattered throughout the floor turned on. As she adjusted her sight to the brightness of the KBs, she saw that she was completely nude and she didn't even had a blanket shrouded to cover her vitals. However, it was who was underneath her that clicked what Dia got herself into._

_As beneath Dia was one Takami Chika. She was also naked and was smiling upwards to Dia._

_Dia was having sex with Chika and the KBs are there turned on to set the mood._

_Dia wanted to backpedal A LOT, but at the same time she really wanted to stay like this before going even further. That calm smile Chika had also gave Dia a sign that she was actually enjoying this, much to Dia's own surprise. However, her surprise and worries were short lived in her mind as she found her right hand groping her breasts._

_"Why are you staring at me like that, **Dia-chan~?** " She cooed to the shameless Student Council President._

_"W-Well...." Dia stuttered, trying to save the moment. "You're body just looks so stunning and sexy~"_

_"Awwww~ Thank you **girlfriend~** "_

_Chika then pulled Dia into another makeout session and Dia felt the fire within her intensify by no less than seven million. As her skin made contact with Chika's own skin, Dia started to explore her girlfriend's body using her hands and tongue. Her hands glided over her large breasts. Dia was a tad jealous that Chika has larger breasts than she did, but at the same time it made Dia more blessed that she has such a hot and sexy girlfriend to begin with._

_She never thought about having sex with Chika (though Dia did think about marrying Chika on numerous occasions), but now it was a sign that Dia was slowly going off the deep end with this. It's really a sign that Dia was going way too far into this relationship (no matter if this was in her imagination land) and it would only lead to an endless pile of secrets, guilt and regrets._

_But did Dia really regret doing this?_

_"OHHHHHHHH~!! **DIA-CHAN~!!** " Chika moaned as Dia started to grind on her. "THAT FEELS SOOOOOOO GOOD~!!!"_

_Nah. Dia never did._

_In fact, Dia also wanted to have sex with this sexy Mikan so bad as well._

_"Ahhhh~! Chika-chan!!!"_

_" **DIA-CHAAAAAAAAN~~!! DARLING!!!!!!!!** "_

_Dia never knew how this would end, but you know that Dia doesn't even really want this to even end in the first place._

 

* * *

 

"Heh... hehehehehheh.... haahahahaha..."

Dia giggled like mad as she continued to fantasize about her make-believe romantic relationship with Chika. However, what she didn't count on was the fact that the rest of Aqours, including Chika herself, were staring at Dia as if her mental fortitude was just shattered and she had gone insane.

"Is Onee-chan going to be alright?" Ruby asked worryingly. She doesn't like it when her big sister wasn't herself.

"She'll be alright~" Mari patted Ruby on the back. "She's just... frustrated..."

Of course, everyone else except Ruby and Chika knew why Dia was acting like this. It was the fourth time that she dozed off into such a trance and it was always after moments where she saw Chika being all cuddly-cuddly with someone else. It was really easy to read Dia's emotions like that thanks to her being rather emotional at times, though none of them really mentioned that to Dia herself out of fear.

Chika, even if she was super dense, knew what was up with Dia after consulting with You and Mari after Dia was suspiciously taking pictures of Chika and following her back home from time to time. It scared Chika a bit, of course, but at the same time, she wanted to know what Dia was thinking about that concerns her.

Alas, Chika couldn't dwell on those thoughts or stay to take care of the increasingly disturbed Dia. Chika must continue on with her work.

 _'Besides...'_ She thought.  _'I'm still not ready to confess to Dia about my feelings of love yet...'_

**Author's Note:**

> This is in essence what happens when you watch clips of the Dub.
> 
> It's also what happens when you have honorifics such as '-chan' but you can't find good ways to fully translate that into English. So we get things like 'goddess Mari', 'Kanan roo', and, of course, 'Sweetie' and 'Girlfriend'.
> 
> Also sorry for the rushed ending, but I couldn't really find a way to extend it since the ending of the scene that inspired this fic was also rather abrupt and short after the imagination sequence before the scene cuts to another. So that ending was all I got because of that.
> 
> Also, go watch the Sunshine!! Dub. It's so bad, it's gay. I also believe that Funimation (the ones who dubbed Sunshine!!) also retained that infamous "I love you" scene in S1E10 but instead of saying "I like you", the dubbers kept it as "I LOVE you". Even Funimation ships ChikaRiko and that makes me sad. :(
> 
> And don't fret. Another chapter of "Honoka Game" is in the works and a couple more on that fanfic along the way. I am trying my best to update as much as I can, but I just have a ton of school work that I am doing (especially since Final Exams are just around the corner.. qnq)
> 
> Finally, I am in the process of writing my first full-on yandere one-shot in Sunshine. And NO, the yandere in that story will NOT be Yousoro.
> 
> So stay tuned~ :D


End file.
